Ebooks
Ebooks are special Books that can be found online or usually as a downloadable App for a device. Usually the iphone. The very first book was just released, but the second is going to be coming out around Fall. On this page you can see information, or just enjoys pics! Sweet Party! There are 12 pages in total, though page 1 is the cover and page 12 is a teaser for the next book, which makes the total actually 10. Pages #The Cover #Dee explains who she is to the audience/reader of the Ebook. And what her and the others do. #Dee introduces the reader to her friends: Tylie, Cyanne, and Sloane #While at a Candy store, Cyanne was inspired by the many candy's surrounding them! #Meanwhile, Dee was in a design slump and her designs were all City Inspired lately. #Dee is looking for inspiration when she suddenly finds a bunch of candy! #The other three are busy trying to think up design plans and how to get Dee to come to the surprise party #Dee is working on coloring her new design #The three girls prepare their hair and makeup #Dee recieves a text #Dee enters the Candy store to see her friends there waiting for her! #A "Stay Tuned" page for the next Ebook is dragged out. Activities in Ebook #Page 2: Click on the thought bubbles #Page 3: Coloring on the 3 girls reveals secret facts about them #Page 4: Click multiple on the glowing Candy to make an item appear #Page 5: Clicking on the images colors Dee's sketch. #Page 6: Click on the door, book, and Le Bun #Page 7: Click on Tylie, then Sloane #Page 8: Click the different colors of the candy dots/buttons, then click on Le Bun for him to change costumes as well. #Page 9: Click the cellphone two times and you can make your own candy themed message! #Page 10: After going inside, click on Cotton Candy, Pepermint, and Lollipop Runway Vacay Like the first Ebook, there are 12 pages in total. Only 10 or 11 of them being interactive. Pages #Cover #Dee introduces herself and the La Dee Da group. #Dee explains that every year their class goes on a world-wide fashion trip! This year the girls each dared one-another to design travel outfits #Dee adds that it isn't so easy to convince people that your a nervous traveler who needs to bring her dog at all cost. But she thinks it can be done. #While the girls were all on the plane, Cyanne went into the restroom with some items, then came back out to model her french fashion. #Upon arrival in Paris France, Dee has hit a snag when she finds out her luggage has been lost! #Next they all go to Kenya Africa where Sloane shows off her new look. Dee questions how she managed to dye her hair overnight however. #In Japan the girls are all picking up their luggage. Dee is still missing her's though and growing more anxious. #Dee describes where Tylie got her inspiration #Two days later the girls arrive to their final stop: India! Dee is now sure she's not going to get her suitcase but the others come to her rescue! #Dee was very happy they all had such a fun time, they even designed a special postcard to send back home. #Dee End... Activities Per Page (keep in mind the activities start on page 1 of the book, but page 2 of this list.) #Click on Dee's thought bubbles to change them into wonderful outfits. #Click on the globe to make a different location pop up, then click on it for a surprise! Then repeat 3 more times. #Click on Dee and a note pops up as Le Bun changes costume. Then click on the note. #Click on Cyanne, the door, the icon in Dee's speech bubble, then finally Le Bun. #Click on the 3 interactive objects in Paris! #In Kenya, use your finger or mouse pointer to drag the sun in the background to light up the scene. Then click the binoculars Cyanne has. #Click on the lugggage to match it up with Sloane, Cyanne, and Tylie. Then click on Le Bun. #Click on Tylie, then Le Bun and the Cherry Blossom trees, then the other girls, then again on Le Bun. #Click on Dee and the others as they help her create a special India-inspired look. #Click on the landmark, Le Bun, then finally the postcard machine Trivia Gallery Blue Purple Sparkles.png Candy Shoppe.png Flyer.png Orange Yellow Sparkles.png Photo.png Half Colored.png Pink Sparkles.png Sparkle Sketch.png Tylie Meltdown.png Yummy Pup.png Tylie pic.png Airport Woman.png Anime Tylie 2.png Anime Tylie.png Beauty France.png Dental pooch.png Doctor pooch.png Gem India.png Lense.png Lovely.png Parasols Japan.png Paris Flight.png Paris~.png Smiley Kenya.png Sucessful India.png Transform.png Tylie manga form.png uuiudifgrugiudfhudhi.PNG Category:Books Category:Main Pages Category:Activities Category:Interactive Category:Downloads